


Trembling Sister

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, mentioned sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Adiva spends some time with her new mistress, Tanya.RP Fic.





	Trembling Sister

"Hello, little one..."

Tanya had smiled even as she moved to stroke the girl's cheek, sensing that she was just a little bit timid, she had smiled as Adiva leant into her touch, her voice soft and kind. 

"Nervous?"

Adiva gulped slightly and nodded. 

"Trust me?"

"I....Think so."

"Come to bed with me, little one?" 

Adiva gasped and her eyes went wide but she nodded all the same.

"Nervous?"

The question was softly spoken even as Tanya lead the girl into the bedroom. Adiva nodded. 

"Why?"

"Your.... you’re not going to....to ...."

Adiva couldn't bring herself to say 'Sexually abuse me'. 

"No sweetheart... I won't hurt you."

Adiva nodded.

"Okay...I believe you."

"Lie down sweetheart."

Adiva did as she was told. 

"Let me undress you, little one?"

Adiva nodded her consent. Tanya smiled and slowly undressed the girl. Adiva purred. 

"Okay?"

"Yes."

"Ready Sweetpea?"

"Yes, yes."

"Tell me if you need me to stop?"

"I will."

Tanya smiled and moved to cup and caress her breasts. Adiva mewed. 

"Okay baby?"

"Yess..."

Adiva mewed softly. 

"More?"

"Please."

Tanya smiled and moved to kiss and stroke her way lower. Adiva began to shiver. 

"Okay baby girl?"

"Yes...it feels great."

"More?"

"Oh....Please."

Tanya smiled and moved to tease her clit. Adiva bucked and mewled. 

"Like that baby?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, YES!"

Adiva mewed. Tanya murred and soon pushed inwards, setting a slow but firm pace. Adiva soon came apart.


End file.
